True Love Never Dies
by 24fan89
Summary: New Jack and Audrey love story! Takes place after the ending of Season 6. Can Jack and Audrey's love stay alive after all?
1. Chapter 1

True Love Never Dies

**True Love Never Dies**

A Jack and Audrey love story by 24fan89

_Th__is story takes place after the end of season 6_

Jack Bauer had lost everything in his life… his wife Teri, his daughter Kim, his job, his freedom and just seconds ago the love of his life. Audrey. He said goodbye to the only person in the world who meant everything to him.

There he stood, looking over the ocean, unable to stop thinking of her. She was just steps away from him but in his heart it seemed like she was out of reach. So much happened the day before, things he wouldn't have imagined in his dreams. He was back on American soil, the pain, the torture inflicted by the Chinese was finally over.

Jack was certain that everything would work out somehow but right at that moment when his view curved over the ocean, the sun rising, he didn't see any hope for himself. He tried as hard as he could but there was just Audrey in his mind. Nothing else mattered for him.

He left the estate after a few minutes, his feet barely moved. Every step was hard to take. The fear of going away from Audrey, of letting her go forever, almost killed him deep in his heart. Additionally to the feeling in his heart, his whole body hurt from his head to his toes. The events of the previous day and the past did a lot of damage to his body, almost more than he could take. After China, his condition was bad enough but the torturing by Fayed took its toll. How could a human being live after what Jack had been through? It was undeniable that what happened to him would have left its mark on him forever.

He walked down the street; traffic was low at this hour. Only a few cars passed by but Jack didn't care at all, he didn't even try to stop one of them to get to the city. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings and walked and walked. Jack didn't realize where he was heading or where he even was. There was only one thing that he kept thinking of… Audrey.

He thought about their relationship, about her smile and her sparkling green eyes. He remembered the wonderful moments they had together. She really was the woman of his dreams, and the only one on earth he trusted with his life. Thousands of conversations with her went through his mind. The extensive talks they had in bed when they were snuggled against each other. The way she often teased him because of always carrying his gun, because of this command thing he always had going on.

Jack had to smile, it was unbelievable how only the thought of this woman could make him happy.

A horn sounded next to him and pulled him out of his memories. Jack's head shot up and his eyes followed the car for a moment but then his head fell down again, looking to the floor. His thoughts went back to the last day. First getting to know that Audrey died because of him and then finding out that she was still alive, kept prisoner in China in the hands of Cheng. He knew that everything that happened to her was his fault in someway, to make it clear… in the way of love. He felt really cursed. Heller had been right, Audrey's bad condition was his and only his fault. She went to China to save him and came back brain damaged, captured in a comatose state.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts again when he arrived at the busy streets of Santa Monica

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts again when he arrived at the busy streets of Santa Monica. People were looking at him as soon as he entered the town. Jack looked obviously lost, in a way a person can't describe another one.

He spotted some cabs parking at the end of the road. Where would he go? What would he do with his new gained freedom? There was nothing left from his old life. There was Chloe but he didn't want to bother her or Morris after they had there own problems. Then it came to his mind, there was someone who offered him help before.

Jack ran to one of the cabs and got in.

"Indian Falls, 226 Pine Crest Road" Jack said to the driver as he got in.

The drive was long but that didn't matter, Jack was lost in his thoughts anyway. The cab driver tried to do some small talk but gave up after Jack didn't answer to his first questions.

After half an hour of morning traffic, Jack arrived at his aim. He got out of the cab and walked towards the door of the Bauer mansion. He hesitated a second to catch his breath and then rang the bell twice. Seconds later, Marilyn Bauer opened the door and was surprised to see Jack standing in front of her, looking more than terrible.

"Oh my god Jack, I never expected to see you so soon" Marilyn pulled him into an embrace.

"Yeah" Jack said in a hoarsely whisper and cleared his throat. "Could you please pay for the cab?"

"Sure" Marilyn answered, knowing that Jack had no money after 20 months of Chinese captivity. She hurried inside and grabbed her purse and ran back to the cab, paying fro the ride.

"What's going on? I thought you would be still at CTU?" Marilyn asked as she shoved Jack into the living room.

"It's a long story" Jack said as he sat down at the couch, closing his eyes for a minute. "Marilyn, can I stay here for a while… I don't know where to go… there is no one."

"Of course. You can stay here as long as you want. The guest room is always ready. You should get some sleep and then I'm here for you to talk if you want" Marilyn replied gently.

"Thank you" Jack forced out a little smile. Every word was hard to say, tiredness was having its effect on him.

There were no more words spoken. Silently, Marilyn led him upstairs to the guestroom and pointed to the adjoining bathroom.

Jack nodded and went straight into it. He took a quick shower to wash away the traces of the last day. When he walked out, there were some jeans, a shirt and some boxer shorts on the bed. Marilyn obviously placed them there for him to get changed and out of his clingy clothes. He changed into a pair boxer shorts and got into the bed. Sleep overcame him after a few seconds.

Jack slept soundly until he woke up, hearing someone arguing downstairs.

"Mom I don't care! I don't want to go to dad's funeral; you can't imagine what grandpa did to me! I feel ashamed to be the son of a traitor and criminal!" Jack heard Josh's voice.

"Josh, stay here! This conversation is not over! "Marilyn's voice followed after a door slammed shut.

Then there was silence. Jack decided to get up, looking at the clock. It was 7 pm, he slept almost 10 hours. Dressed in his shorts only, he walked downstairs finding Marilyn standing in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Marilyn's breathing stopped for a moment when she spotted him

Marilyn's breathing stopped for a moment when she spotted him. The many injuries and scars were visible on his upper body. She tried to smile, though.

"Hey sleepyhead, how are you doing?"

Jack sat down at the table.

"Better, thanks. Look Marilyn, I'm sorry that I came here without you knowing…."

"Oh Jack, I offered you my help. So please, after everything you did for me and Josh… you are always welcome here." Marilyn replied as she put a cup of coffee in front of Jack on the table.

"Thank you Marilyn, I really don't want to bother you"

"Jack stop it, why don't you tell me what happened yesterday after that oil platform exploded?"

Jack rubbed his eyes and took a sip from the coffee Marilyn offered him.

"Well, as you already know, Phillip died in the explosion and Mr. Buchanan brought Josh safely back to CTU. During the flight back to the shore, I let myself fall from the robe connected to the chopper. There was one thing I had to do…. James Heller's beach house was nearby so I swam to the beach and went to his house. Heller took Audrey with him after he told me to stay away from her when we were at CTU. I broke into the beach house to take Audrey with me but after yelling at Heller and threatening him, he convinced me that Audrey would have a better life without me… I said goodbye to her and then I came to you" Jack stopped almost crying. "Marilyn, I don't know what to do. I love her so much and I can't stop thinking about her. Leaving her was so hard for me, I thought my heart would break apart. It hurts so much Marilyn." Jack started sobbing a bit.

Marilyn walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"Oh Jack, I know it's hard to let her go. You must love her very much. I saw the pain in your eyes when I told you she would be dead, from that moment on, I knew that there's no other woman on earth you love as much as you love Audrey. And by the way, I'm sorry that I tried to kiss you earlier, my feelings… I don't know, I thought it could be like so many years ago." She apologized. "I don't understand why Heller behaves like that, doesn't he know that only you can get through to her?" Marilyn went on.

"He told me that I'm cursed that everyone I touched ended up dead or ruined. I was in such a rage when he told me that, I could have killed him right there on the spot."

"Jack, you know that's not true. We haven't seen each other in more than 9 years but you are not cursed. You help people, you always do! Heller knows that without you, a lot of things could have led to a horrible nightmare of the US. Don't ever believe his words! I think he is just angry because of Audrey's condition and he lets you feel it in particular. Sooner or later he will change his mind and he will let you be with Audrey" Marilyn assured him by patting his shoulder.

Jack nodded, thankful that Marilyn's words helped him a little bit.

"Again thank you Marilyn for assuring me that I'm not the bad person Heller described yesterday. I hope you are right with him changing his mind about me and Audrey. I guess I should go to CTU tomorrow to get my ID back and of course to get my money back" Jack said decisive.

"But I thought after you died, Kim got all the money?" Marilyn asked a bit confused.

"Yeah but not all of it, she just got my regular payment from CTU and my savings. I kept the pays from my missions on a separate account and asked on of my friends who helped me stage my death to secure it from the departments. So I hope it's still there because I can't live without some money" Jack explained.

"Oh I see. Then consider yourself lucky that you thought forward when you disappeared." Marilyn smiled.

Jack nodded in agreement and stood up.

"I think I go back to bed, I'm still very tired and everything hurts like hell. Maybe I should go and see at doctor at CTU Medical but we'll see. Greet Josh from me and try to understand him. I heard your conversation earlier"

Marilyn smiled "I'll try. Good night Jack!" she said when Jack walked upstairs.

She sat down at the table, burying her face in her hands. She wanted to help Jack. He indeed did so much for her and Josh lately that he deserved better. Marilyn decided to visit Heller the other day, explaining him how Jack felt. Telling him that Jack couldn't live like that, that he deserved a better life, and that he deserved Audrey. She made her decision and stood up to go outside, looking for Josh to excuse to him.


End file.
